Luigi's Mansion - The MOVIE
Luigi's Mansion - The MOVIE is a movie about Luigi winning a mansion. Luigi has to save Daisy and Mario before they get trapped in the paintings forever! Script *Cool Cat Inc. logo appears * *Nintendo logo appears * *A dark sky appears* *Camera focuses on a little cottage* *Luigi's Mansion - The MOVIE logo appears * *Camera focuses on inside the cottage - which is Luigi and Daisy's house* Daisy: Luigi! There's a letter for you! *Luigi comes downstairs* Luigi: Let me see. *Luigi opens the letter* *Luigi looks at the letter* Luigi: I don't understand this. Daisy: Let me see then! *Daisy snatches the letter out of Luigi's hands* Daisy: *reading the letter* "Dear Luigi, Congratulations! You have won our compitition! Your prize is a mansion. A map is enclosed in this letter. From King the compitition guys". Luigi, did you enter a compitition? Luigi: No! Daisy: Well, that sure is strange. Still, you've won a mansion! There's a map here. Let's go see it! Luigi: Uhh...ok! *Daisy and Luigi walk to the mansion* *Camera focuses on a big, scary, dark mansion* *Thunder and lightning appears* Luigi: It looks creepy... Daisy: Well, we won it, so we should go inside! Luigi: Are you serious?! It looks scary! Daisy: Well, it might not look scary inside! So come on! Luigi: I don't wanna! Daisy: Fine, scaredy cat. I'll check it out myself. *Daisy strolls into the mansion* *After a few seconds, Luigi hears a loud scream from inside the mansion* Luigi: DAISY?! Daisy: *from inside the mansion* PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Silence* Luigi: *sweating* D-D-Daisy? *Still Silence* Luigi: I have to go in there. *Luigi walks over to the mansion and opens the door* Luigi: H-h-hello? Anyone in here? Are you here, Daisy? It's - a - me, Luigi! Hello? *Luigi sees Daisy on the couch* Daisy: Come here, you big green teddy bear! *puts arms out* Luigi: Oh, Daisy! *hugs Daisy* Daisy? I can't feel your body! Ghost: *takes off Daisy costume* Ha ha! Got you! Luigi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Luigi spots a vaccum cleaner* Luigi: What's this? *Luigi picks up vaccum cleaner* Ghost: Oh heck! It's the Poltergust 3000! *Ghost flies away* Luigi: The Poltergust 3000? Hmm...this looks useful... *Ghostbuster theme starts* *Luigi starts sucking up all the ghosts with the Poltergust 3000* Ghosts: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE POLTERGUST 3000! OUR WORST NIGHTMARE! Luigi: Ha ha ha! Who's the coward now? *When the song stops, the last ghost is sucked up* Luigi: I guess that's all of them. *Luigi hears crying* Luigi: Daisy? *Luigi looks for Daisy* Luigi: Hmm.. look at this big door! I wonder where this leads to..... *Luigi opens door* Luigi: Wow! Look at all these paintings! Look, there's a painting of Mario and a painting of Daisy! *The people in the painting move* Luigi: Wait a minute...THEY'RE MOVING! Daisy and Mario: Luigi? Is it you? Luigi: THEY'RE REAL! Daisy! Mario! How did you two get in these paintings? Daisy: King Boo put us in these paintings with his Painting Making Machine! And he's did it to all these other people, the ones in the other paintings! Mario: And if we don't get out before midnight, we will be stuck in these paintings forever! Like the other people! Luigi: Well, I will get you out! Mario: Well, do it quickly, because there's not much time! It's already 11.40 pm! 20 minutes to midnight! King Boo: *appears* That's right, Mario! Not much time! Luigi: King Boo! Todays your lucky day, because I've brought... the Poltergust 3000! King Boo: The...the...p-p-poltergust 3000? A ghost's worst nightmare? Oh dear! *flies away* Luigi: Now I can save you two! *Luigi grabs the paintings and runs out the room* Luigi: How can I get you two out? Mario: I heard there's a Un-Painting Making Machine! It's downstairs. I'm not sure it will work, because it has never been used. Luigi: Ok! *Luigi runs downstairs and finds the machine* Luigi: Ok, ready! Daisy: Ready! Mario: Put us in quick! It's 11.58pm! 2 minutes until midnight! Luigi: Ok! *Luigi throws the paintings in* Luigi: *sings* Put the paintings in, in in in! Put the paintings in, better be quick! The paintings are in, in in in! The paintings are in, better be quick! The paintings are swirling around, around around around! The paintings are swirling around, better be quick! The paintings are being stretched, stretched stretched stretched! The paintings are being stretched, better be quick! Oh no, nearly midnight! 5...4...3...2...1! And...they're out! *Mario and Daisy are out the paintings* Mario: Oh, thank you Luigi! Daisy: Sorry. I should have never listened to that letter. Turns out King Boo wrote it. Luigi: Well, let's go home and never come back! *Luigi, Mario and Daisy run back to Luigi's home* Luigi: Look what I got! *Luigi brings out his Poltergust 3000* Mario: What's that? Luigi: A poltergust 3000. It's a ghost's worst nightmare. Daisy: Cool! *Luigi talks about the poltergust 3000 and soon everyone is asleep* *King Boo comes through the window* King Boo: Oh look! It's Luigi! Wait - that's Mario and Daisy! Grr, he rescued them! Still, Luigi will look good as a painting! *King Boo puts Luigi in a sack and flies away with him. King Boo's crown falls off and lands on Mario's lap* *It's morning* *Luigi wakes up* Luigi: Good morning, Daisy...GOOD GRIEF, WHERE AM I?! And why is it so tight? King Boo: Don't worry, you're in the haunted mansion with me, and you're my painting now! Luigi: King Boo! Wait, what do you - oh... *Luigi looks around and realizes that King Boo has put him in a painting* HELP! GET ME OUT THIS PAINTING! King Boo: Be quiet! There's no one here! Not even your little friends! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Luigi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Daisy and Mario wake up* Daisy: Luigi..are you awake yet? Luigi? LUIGI! ANSWER ME- where is Luigi? Mario: Wait a minute...*Mario picks up the crown on his lap* This is King Boo's crown! He's been here! That must mean... Daisy:...Oh, no. He's kidnapped Luigi! *Daisy pauses* Right. We're going to that stupid mansion right now. And we're bringing that Poltergust with us! *Mario and Daisy march off to the mansion with the Poltergust* King Boo: Don't worry Luigi, you won't have to go! You'll be stuck in this painting forever - starting from afternoon! Luigi: But I thought it was midnight! King Boo: Shh! Shh! Only 30 minutes until afternoon, then you will be stuck in this painting FOREVER! *Door slams open* *Mario and Daisy stomp in* Mario: Daisy, did you really have to buy sunglasses on the way to the mansion? Daisy: *holding poltergust and wearing sunglasses* But Mario, it makes me look scary! *Daisy looks at King Boo* Hello, handsome. We're here to teach you a lesson you will never forget. Now, it's time to say goodnight! *Daisy tries to suck up King Boo with the Poltergust* King Boo: Are you serious? Are you really going to suck me up with that puny vaccum cleaner? It will take more than that! Anyway, 20 minutes until your friend gets trapped in that painting forever! Luigi: Ahh! It's getting more tight! Save me, quick! Daisy: *still trying to suck up King Boo* I'm....try...ing!!!!! King Boo: Stop trying, please. That puny vaccum cleaner will NEVER suck me up. You need a bigger vaccum cleaner to suck ME up! To make the Poltergust bigger, you have to say Poltergust three times. Opps, why did I say that! Daisy and Mario: Poltergust Poltergust Poltergust! *Poltergust turns bigger* Daisy: Yeah! Now I can suck you up! Luigi: Ack! 10 minutes left! Daisy: Don't worry, I'm on it! King Boo: HELP! *After a few minutes, King Boo gets sucked up* Mario: Yeah! We did it! Daisy: You mean I did it! Mario: Well, I helped you make it bigger! Luigi: Help!!!! 5 minutes left! Mario: Quick! Carry him downstairs! Daisy: I'm on it! *Mario and Daisy run downstairs when King Boo comes out the Poltergust* King Boo: Oh! Looking for the Un-Painting Making Machine, eh? Well, I destroyed it last night! Mario and Daisy: WHAT?! King Boo: Oh well, I guess your going to be stuck with a painting of your friend for the rest of your lifes. Goodbye, my work here is done! *Flies away* *Daisy takes her sunglasses off, throws them onto the floor and steps on them* Daisy: *crying* I hate King Boo! I don't want a painting as a boyfriend! Luigi: Look, don't cry, please.... Voice: Tiiiimes up!